


Lean on (中文版)

by ScissorsParchment



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorsParchment/pseuds/ScissorsParchment
Summary: 重要的是他们还活着，并且还像在百万年前那些温暖的下午，他们坐在被主恒星映得亮晶晶的仪器、试管和数据板中间的时候那样，紧紧偎依在一起。
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Lean on (中文版)

航天飞机身上遍布着破损和电击伤，新鲜的能量液叠加着干涸的，将他宽厚的装甲染得几乎看不出本来的洁白，沿着腿甲流过他破碎的膝关节，点点滴滴在他脚下汇成了一个小池塘。但能量液淌落的速度已经很慢了，因为他身上已经没剩多少可供流逝。

他很想下线一会儿，但悬吊着他双腕的锁链并不很紧，一旦他因为困倦而弯曲双腿，就会扯到穿透肩甲的高压电缆，导致电缆放电，激起的剧痛迫使他不得不清醒过来站直，将体重压在破碎的膝上。他不记得自己已经有多少天无法下线，这比他在这间地牢里经受的所有其他折磨都更难熬。

敌人想通过酷刑和剥夺睡眠来摧毁他的意志，但遗憾的是，到目前为止，他还没有让他们如愿将他变成“一个合格的霸天虎”。感谢他是个科学家，虽然不专攻脑模块研究，但他的科学素养还是在抵御震荡波的洗脑装置时帮了大忙。

他紧闭着光镜。地牢里没什么好看的，视觉传感还会消耗能量，所以这些天即使面对审讯者，他都基本都不会睁开光镜。除了一个人来的时候。

空军指挥只来过两三次，都是和霸天虎的首领一起来的。在天火受刑、或是威震天怒吼的时候，红蜘蛛一直板着面甲，没什么表情，并且通常都盘着手。但当科学家艰难地对准焦距，却发现那双红白机翼不时会泛起极度压抑的轻微震颤。

天火回想着那双机翼的震颤，沾满血污的唇角竟泛上一丝笑意。他觉得有些满足，突然又觉得不满足，想再看那架小飞机一次。毕竟明天和他的永久下线，也不知道哪一个会先来。

牢房外忽然传来奔跑和叫嚷的声音，他正支起接收器想听清楚，囚室的门却豁啷一声洞开，一个人影直冲进来，用射线枪对准了他。

只是一两塞秒的功夫，他的双肩先后被蓝白色的光线击中，一阵锐痛，然后变得麻木。同样的蓝白色光线又笼罩了他身边的电击与束缚装置，但是力度更强，那些装置滋啦啦地响了一阵，然后上面的指示灯全都熄灭了。那人放下射线枪冲到他跟前，反重力地升到和他一样高的位置。看到对方碳灰色的秀气面甲下面的部分，航天飞机干哑的喉咙里爆出了一声惊呼。

“Scream——”

“嘘……。”小飞机发出断断续续的嘶声。他开着推进器，把自己移到正对着航天飞机一侧的肩，拿起手中形状奇异的剪钳，冲着贯穿他肩部的电缆剪了下去。

其实就算不注意到面甲下面，红蜘蛛的模样也足以令人惊叫。他那对引以为傲的红白机翼，右边的一只几乎已经没了，右臂外侧被打得粉碎，能量液从他右臂和腰腹、腿上其他枪伤处的管线断面中咕嘟嘟地冒出来。而让天火最震惊的是，以喋喋不休而著称的空军指挥，现在唯一能发出的或许只有刚才的嘶声。

红蜘蛛脖颈前部的管线扭曲变形，表皮都绽开了花，本是发声器的位置只剩下一个残破的凹陷，和其中几根传感线的断端。

他的发声器是被生生捏碎的。天火当然知道是谁干的，以空军指挥的身手，这个基地里能做到这件事的或许只有一个人，而且，他右机翼残存根部的弧形断面和烧融痕迹显然是融合炮所为。

因为红蜘蛛先用氖射线将他的双肩冻结麻醉，并短路了电击装置，当剪断的电缆头从天火肩部的原生质里滑出来的时候，除了一阵直达神经中枢的反油箱感，他并没感到更多的痛苦。然后小飞机又往上升了一点，用剪钳去夹吊起航天飞机手腕的钢索，但是即使配合上他左臂上还完好的射线枪，强化材料的锁链还是没有断裂。

红蜘蛛泄气地熄了火落到地上，仰头看着天火，抬手拍了拍他侧腹部的航炮盖板。天火又看到他喉咙上的空洞，不禁微微别开了脸，点了点头。在被俘时他的弹药还没有打完，因为航炮装填的位置很深，强行卸除容易走火，所以霸天虎们也没有费这个劲，只给他套上了能够锁住内置武器的抑制钳就了事。

红蜘蛛立刻升空转到他的后侧，拔除了他后颈上的抑制钳。航天飞机侧腹上的两片盖板掀开，航炮轰然启动，炮弹转弯一百八十度，轰向头顶两条锁链和天花板的连接处。

中了重炮的房顶一阵剧震，弹片如同星星点点的熔岩，落在航天飞机身上。天火同时喊出的“快躲开”被炮弹的轰鸣淹没了，而且红蜘蛛显然也不准备听，他不但没躲开，反而绕回到航天飞机的前面。被砸碎的双膝再也无法支撑自身，天火向前倒落的时候，红蜘蛛正好转过身，用后背接住了航天飞机。

小飞机呜咽了一声，他被压得单膝跪在了地上。因为航天飞机肩部被冻住，手臂也无法动弹，他只能用左手将背后的人两条宽阔的臂膀使劲向前拽，让天火搂着自己的肩胛。就像他们在战争开始之前无数次做过的那样。

他摇摇晃晃地站起身，掮着航天飞机走向牢门外面。走廊中霸天虎守卫七零八落地倒了一地，但是都没受什么外伤。红蜘蛛抬起左臂，向着一个手在动弹的守卫补了一发氖射线，守卫就又不动了。果然是都被氖射线打昏了，天火心想。

“你这个多功能发明，比我以前的那些成果中用多了。”他对在科学院时屡屡因为学术成果被自己盖过一头而跳脚的学弟低声说。虽然上次他们见面的时候，在战斗中，红蜘蛛还用这个发明打中了他。上上次他们在空中战场互相开炮击中了对方，双双落到场外几座山远的山背后，滚在地上扭打，打着打着就变成了撕咬和亲吻。

你为什么不回来，那时霸天虎的空军指挥官用几乎没人听过的哭腔喊道，你能不能回来。而他只有沉默。

听到学长的恭维，小飞机用他空荡荡的喉咙嗬嗬地笑了一声。他半拖半扛着比自己重好几倍的航天飞机，几乎三步一跪地挪向走廊的另一头，每次他的膝盖磕上地面，天火整个腰甲以下都会砸到地上。在机体与地面磕碰的咣当声响中，两人的能量液不断地溅落出来，在地上拖行成的宽阔血迹中交融在一起。小飞机散热扇的吱嘎声甚至盖过了航天飞机的，气体置换系统“呼嘶呼嘶”地响着，好像引擎坏掉一样，揪得航天飞机的火种里阵阵发疼。

终于到了走廊尽头的升降机门口，红蜘蛛带着天火的上半身倒了进去，然后从他和地板的缝隙中钻出来，用手卡住升降机门，将航天飞机的腿甲踢进了机台。

升降机门另一端的门外停着一架小小的飞船，没有舷窗，涂着灰扑扑的隐形漆。红蜘蛛再次试图扳起航天飞机的肩去扛他，却被天火用手肘推开了。

“我能动。”航天飞机厚重的音色中夹着倒抽冷气的声音，氖射线的麻醉效果已经开始退去，他双肩的剧痛回来了，但手臂也稍微恢复了移动能力。他用手肘将自己撑起来，用残破的膝关节划拉着地面，尽可能快地爬向飞船。

小飞机在一边连扶带抱，好歹将他推进了船舱，把他和自己躯干差不多大的小腿甲弯折起来塞进了舱门。船舱里的座椅被事先拆除了，但也还是只能勉强容纳天火坐在里面。红蜘蛛把自己挤进航天飞机两条腿甲中间——这是唯一剩下的空间——趴在控制台上启动了飞船。飞船控制屏上亮起了一行字：

_目的地：庇护所_

接着飞船便升空而去。

红蜘蛛向后倒在天火的胸舱上，喘了一会气，然后用唯一能动的左手打开控制台下的柜子，掏出一把电焊和两个饮料罐。他用牙撕开一个罐头，扭过身子将罐口送到天火嘴边。

天火就着他的手一气喝干了罐头。确实他的手是能动了，但一时还做不了精细动作，喝东西怕是会洒出去。清凉的药味滑进他的喉咙，是医疗能量饮料，用来补充他们流失的能量液的最佳选择。

红蜘蛛撕开另一罐饮料，咕嘟嘟地灌下去，点起电焊把自己腰间冒血最快的管线断口焊死，跪起身依样焊住了天火身上几处大的开放伤口，接着才将自己其他断掉的管线封住。

“Scream.”等他做完这些，天火才轻声唤道，“出了什么事？”他再一次后悔自己删除了他们之间的内线——早在他们决裂的时候——虽然对方也删了他，显然他们都没有料到过，红蜘蛛这张能气死所有人的嘴，居然有不能说话的一天。

红蜘蛛仰了仰头扯出一个冷笑，似乎在怪他现在才发问，然后点了点他上腹座舱中央被砸烂一半的汽车人标志，回手用拇指指了指自己左机翼上的霸天虎标志，举起血糊糊的右拳和左拳对碰一下，接着做出一个“威”的口型，左手比划在航天飞机的脖子上。

“汽车人来进攻，威震天怕守不住基地，担心我被救走，所以决定杀了我。”天火用的是肯定句，他很确定自己理解对了意思，而且事情也很合理，他被关押在地下，地上打翻天也听不见。“‘庇护所’是不是你为了行迹败露准备的避难基地？”

小飞机挤出一个得意洋洋的笑，一位造反次数达到传奇级别的副官，当然不可能不狡兔三窟。

“……这好像是你第一次背叛霸天虎。”天火犹豫了一下，终于又说，“以前你造反再多次，也只是背叛威震天。为了我……你不要野心了吗？”

红蜘蛛脸上的笑消失了，鸽血红似的光镜瞪得仿佛喷出了火，嘴唇拧巴着，冲着航天飞机伤痕斑驳的胸舱抬手就是两拳，却是没什么力道。

大个子科学家却哧地笑了出来，弯起了光镜。他湛蓝的光镜因为虚弱而显得暗淡，却是一如既往地沉静，无论他的恋人投来多少怒火，都能在这两片湛蓝中消融。

“我错了，我错了。你无论如何都不会让我死的，而我也同样。”他说。

小飞机也眯起了光镜，又嗬嗬地笑起来。他手脚并用地巴住航天飞机，把自己拉到他的胸前，张嘴就咬住了天火的嘴唇。

天火抬起双臂揽住小飞机的腰，歪过头迎接了他。红蜘蛛口中新鲜的能量液气息扑进他的口腔，两人的牙齿几乎相撞，却没有再深入，只是四片嘴唇温柔地彼此贴合着。

小飞机的光镜慢慢地暗了，沿着他的胸舱滑了下去。天火听着他稳定的散热扇和气体置换声，知道他只是因为体力透支而睡着了，便将他翻过来背靠着自己。

红蜘蛛这次或许很难再回到霸天虎了，他心想，但是要他加入汽车人好像也是天方夜谭。如果他能保持中立就好了，比如像他在科学院时的戏言一样，如果被歧视军品科研员的人排挤得待不下去，就离开去“做个宇宙奸商”……至少他们不用再被迫对对方开火了。

但这些现在都不重要，重要的是他们还活着，并且还像在百万年前那些温暖的下午，他们坐在被主恒星映得亮晶晶的仪器、试管和数据板中间的时候那样，紧紧偎依在一起。

他也下线了光镜。他终于能充电了，在到达庇护所之前，他们还有一些休息的时间。

2020.8.6-8.9


End file.
